The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is generally equipped with a multimedia system, including functions like playing music, playing video, and further performing GPS navigation. Since user demands for the multimedia system are being increased day by day, the multimedia functions are often performed by an external device arbitrarily installed in the vehicle in addition to the multimedia system built into the vehicle.
However, because there are limitations to installing the external device in the vehicle, pursuing free installation and effectively having multimedia functions simultaneously becomes a difficult task. Accordingly, studies are actively underway these days for technologies to freely hold an external device in vehicles and be able to check out content displayed through a display of the external device at the same time.